


Agreement

by haldoor



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-27
Updated: 2012-08-27
Packaged: 2017-11-13 00:11:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/497221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haldoor/pseuds/haldoor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Warnings/Spoilers:</b> none<br/><b>Disclaimer:</b> I haven't yet managed to wrangle the rights; I settle for wrangling my imagination, without payment.<br/><b>Beta:</b> unbeta'd; feel free to point out any glaring errors.<br/><b>Summary:</b> Steve and Danny are enjoying a quiet night in.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Agreement

**Author's Note:**

  * For [siluria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/siluria/gifts).



> This fic is for my good friend and always willing beta, [](http://siluria.livejournal.com/profile)[**siluria**](http://siluria.livejournal.com/) – thank you so much for all your kindnesses! Written from prompts thoughtfully supplied by [](http://msb66.livejournal.com/profile)[**msb66**](http://msb66.livejournal.com/): _strawberry, run, house_ ; and [](http://kitmerlot1213.livejournal.com/profile)[**kitmerlot1213**](http://kitmerlot1213.livejournal.com/): _couch, soft, kissing_. Thanks for the help, ladies!

There had to be very little to compare with a Saturday night on the couch with the person you loved - especially if that also happened to include soft music, and delicious kissing.

Danny wasn't usually so into the soft music he'd put on Steve's stereo, but tonight, after the perfect steak dinner outside, followed by strawberries that were way out of season in the rest of the country, he'd watched Steve run away from the house - only he could want to run off a dinner like that immediately afterward - and closed his eyes as he sat waiting on the lanai for him to return. He could just about hear something like it playing already.

So when Steve did arrive back some twenty minutes later, all hot and sweaty, and Danny had told him in no uncertain terms he wasn't touching him until he'd showered, Steve headed upstairs, and Danny moved into the living room to search through Steve's tiny CD collection for something that matched his mood. Amazed to find some classical thing he hadn't ever imagined Steve would own, he put it on without questioning if it was any good.

Steve - being Steve - was back all freshly showered before the first track had finished, smiling uncertainly at Danny like he couldn't believe Danny hadn't located the Springsteen at the back of the stack.

"What? You think I don't understand a bit of culture?" Danny asked, moving over to the couch and settling into it as Steve approached.

"No, I wouldn't say that," Steve replied, obviously trying to look like he meant it. He sat down next to Danny and turned towards him, sliding an arm along the back of the couch behind him. "Just surprised you'd choose that over the Boss."

"See, I knew you'd be thinking that. I happen to appreciate classical music as well as the next guy."

"Oh, you do, do you? So what are we listening to?" Steve cheated though; he leaned in and kissed under Danny's ear, his tongue playing with the sensitive spot that always made Danny forget his own name.

"It's..." Danny had read the cover but with Steve's tongue there... "Oh, hell. Does it matter?" he asked, lifting a hand to shift Steve's head so they were kissing properly.

It was hot and wet, with the sweet taste of strawberries still in evidence, and Danny couldn't get enough. The music was uplifting but gentle, sweeping him up and into the perfection of the moment. Even Steve didn't seem to care about pursuing the answer after a few minutes. He didn't mention it again, his tongue searching the interior of Danny's mouth like he couldn't get enough of his flavor.

By the time the CD had finished, Danny was lying on top of Steve on the couch, tasting his pulse point, savoring the ease of just making out, no hurry involved, although going by the hard strength pressed up under him and the need building inside him in return, it wouldn't be too long before they took this to the bedroom.

"Haven't done this with anyone in a long time," Steve murmured, arching his neck, his hands sifting through the strands of Danny's hair as Danny continued to lavish attention on Steve's perfect neck.

"Let someone lick your neck?"

Steve's low laugh sent a warm ripple through Danny and he smiled, wrapping his hands around the sides of Steve's face and kissing him lightly again. "No. Just making out; no rush to be anywhere."

"It's usually hard to keep you still long enough," Danny told him as Steve's hands slid deliciously up and down his back.

Steve agreed with a slight nod. "True."

"Now you agree with me about something? That's a first."

"Oh, I dunno. I agreed with you about that lowlife last Wednesday."

"Don't get me started on how that's a whole different kind of agreement, Steven."

Steve laughed again, and Danny kissed him some more, soft and easy, but with just enough tongue that Steve would get the hint it was time they moved.

"There's something else we agree on," Steve told him, pushing Danny's shirt out of the way and digging warm hands into the back of Danny's pants.

"Mmm?" Danny almost replied, squirming slightly as his ass was cupped by those incredibly capable hands.

"Time for bed."

"You got it, babe."

~//~


End file.
